You Changed My Life
by hotchfan1
Summary: Elena has lost her parents and has left Mystic Falls to go to New York. Elijah has finalized his divorce and has gone to New York. A one night stand. They meet again in Mystic Falls, will they make it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Lovelies! I am back with a new story and like always I don't own TVD.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Elena was getting ready to go to sleep when her phone began to ring.

"Sheriff Forbes, how may I help you?"

"Elena, your parents were in an accident."

"How are they?"

"Elena, you need to come and identify the bodies, I am so sorry."

"I'll, I'll be there." Elena managed to say.

Elena hung up and then began to change into her clothes and go identify her parent's bodies, they had left to go on a date. She won't see them again. She identified the bodies, now she needed to plan their funeral. She called her Uncle Grayson.

"Hey." Bonnie said.

"Hey." Caroline said. "We're here for you."

The three of them hugged each other. After the funeral, she packed a few items and then headed towards Matt's house.

"I, I, need time. I'm leaving town. I can't be here." Elena said walking away from him.

"Elena." Matt called after her.

She heard him, but ignored him. She had already said goodbye to her family, she didn't know when she would be coming home. She drove upwards with no destination, she found herself in New York. She checked in into a hotel room and got ready to go out. She headed out to the nearest bar, she ordered her drink and few minutes later, someone sat next to her.

"What is a beautiful person like you doing here alone?"

She looked up and smiled, "what about you?"

"I am here for a friend's wedding, you?"

"I'm getting away from my little town. It's my first time going out of my hometown."

"Wow. My first time in New York." He said.

After a while she said goodbye and headed back to her hotel room. She thought he was cute, she got ready to go to bed. The following day she prepared for her day and start knowing the big apple, she had seen interesting places. She had gone back to her hotel to change and then head out to get something for dinner. She was walking towards the elevator when she saw him waiting for the elevator.

"It's you again." She said.

He turned around and smiled.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes."

He hadn't been a mood to drive from Boston to New York to a wedding when he had just finalized his marriage, but the trip wasn't that bad as he had met someone.

"Do you have a place in mind?" She questioned.

"No, not really. I was just going to pick up something."

They headed out of the hotel and looked for something.

"Elijah, I don't want to talk about personal stuff."

"Neither do I." Elijah answered back. "What do you do?"

"I go to college. I'm studying for pediatrician." Elena said. "What about you?"

"I have my own firm."

"That sounds interesting."

"It is. I am thinking of relocating."

They talked about little things, not taking it into personal information, it was already late when they headed back to their hotel. The elevator door pinged letting them know it was about to stop, the door opened she turned around and kissed him and it exploded into something passionate. He felt something.

"Do you want to go to my room?" She questioned.

He nodded, they walked towards her room and she opened the door as fast as she could. They removed clothes as fast as they could, they were woken up by his cellphone. He looked to see who was calling him. Tatia. He dismissed the phone call.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." Elena said. "Do you want to have breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"I mean if you want to."

"I do." He replied.

She dialed and asked for breakfast to be delivered in her bedroom. He had to remind himself that he was not married, not anymore. There was a knock on the room, she got up with the blankets around her. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful. She opened the door.

"I'll get in." She told him.

He just nodded and left. She got it in, gave him his plate and got hers. They talked a little about themselves while they had their breakfast.

"I'm going to take a shower." Elena said once she had finished her breakfast. "Do you want to join me?"

He smiled. "I would like to."

She giggled, he felt something, but he still followed her to the restroom. After a while, he said goodbye and headed to his room to get ready to go a wedding he really didn't want to attend, but he had given his word. It had been a beautiful wedding, he said his congratulations to the happy couple and retired early.

* * *

 _ **This is going to be a short story and it's already finished, I will publish a chapter a day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

He had finalized his last pending cases and closed his firm and thought about moving to Richmond, Virginia a mere two hour drive from Mystic Falls, the town his brother Niklaus had moved. He was driving to Mystic Falls to visit his brother as he was getting married. He actually liked the picturesque little town where everybody knew everybody. It had been six months since that day he had met her, he missed her. Since the day he met her, he knew marrying Tatia had been a huge mistake. His mother had advised him not to marry her, but he told her he was in love. How stupid he had been, that incident had ruptured their bond. He alienated himself from his mother, the mother that had protected them from their father for a woman who cheated him with Silas, his supposedly friend. He rang the doorbell and his mother opened the door.

"Mother." Elijah said.

"My sweet Elijah." She said and gave him a hug.

He embraced that hug.

"I should had never told you those words." Elijah said.

"It's already in the past." Esther said. "Niklaus tells me you closed down your firm and moved to Richmond."

"I didn't want to be there." Elijah replied.

"I understand."

"Are you moving with us?" Elijah questioned.

"No, I'm only here visiting." Esther replied. "I am returning to London after this week."

"You're planning something."

Esther smiled. "A ball, just to get to know everyone."

"Hmmm."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He knows there's a superior motive to your ball." Niklaus said.

"Nonsense." Esther replied. "Come, let's prepare dinner."

They all headed towards the kitchen.

"When is this ball taking place?" Elijah questioned.

"Tomorrow night." Esther replied.

"Oh Mother, I don't have clothes for a ball."

"You know our Mother Elijah." Rebekah said. "She already has backup."

"Exactly."

"So, who's attending this ball?" Elijah questioned.

"Important people here in the town."

Esther gave tasks to each of them to do, just like when they were children and their father had left to go to work.

"What about you, Rebekah?" Elijah asked.

"I'm staying here. I love this town." Rebekah said.

"I'm staying, too." Kol said without waiting to be asked.

"Where's Finn?" Elijah questioned.

"He's on his way."

"How's the baby?" Niklaus questioned his mother.

"Is the baby fit to fly?" Elijah questioned.

"The Doctor said it was okay."

"When are they getting here?" Elijah questioned.

"Tomorrow morning."

Kol and Rebekah were in charge of setting up the table once they had finished their tasks.

"Table is set, Mother." Rebekah said.

"Thank you."

Once dinner had been cooked, they headed towards the dining table to have dinner. One by one they went to sleep. The only ones awake were Elijah and Esther.

"I met someone in New York, she made me feel strange thing and also about marrying Tatia had been an error."

"If it is meant to be you'll see her again." Esther said. "It's getting late, I am going to sleep."

"Goodnight, Mother."

He stayed a little longer and then decided to go to sleep, they were going to have a long day. The following morning he drove to the airport to pick up his brother Finn and his little family, he couldn't stop smiling the moment he saw his big brother and embraced each other. They had lived many things together as children and he had been the first one to say that Tatia wasn't for him.

"I was wrong, brother." Elijah said still embracing Finn.

"At least you're not with her anymore." Finn replied. "You need to meet your little niece."

"Hello Sage." Elijah said.

"Hello Elijah." Sage replied.

"She's beautiful." Elijah said.

He looked at his baby niece, she was adorable, and they walked towards the doors of the airport. Finn and Elijah carried the suitcases, carry-ons and car seat while Sage just carried the baby, the ride back home was easy as they talked of what had happened to each other since they parted ways when he chose Tatia over them.

"How was it when you finally got pregnant?" Elijah questioned.

"We couldn't believe it." Finn replied.

"I kept feeling it was a dream, until I got to hold her in my arms." Sage replied. "After many years of trying to get pregnant and many miscarriages, it's euphoric."

"Maybe one day, brother. You'll get to meet someone."

"Maybe." He replied and memories with her came back to him.

"Are you staying here?" Finn questioned Elijah.

"I think I'll look for my own place, here in Mystic Falls." Elijah replied as they had entered the town. "We're almost close."

"I can't wait to see everyone." Finn said.

"Here we are." Elijah said. "Yes, this is Niklaus house."

Finn just shook his head, they hadn't walked out of the car when the house door opened and everyone came out to greet them.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls." Niklaus said.

"Where's your fiancée?" Finn questioned.

"She's right behind you."

They all turned around to see a car stopping next to Elijah's car. She got out of the car.

"Hayley, this are my two oldest brothers, Elijah and Finn and his wife Sage with their newborn daughter."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

Niklaus seemed happy with her.

Rebekah lean in to Elijah and whispered to him, "don't even ask how they met."

"Noted." Elijah said.

After a while they began to get ready for the ball while people Esther had hired began to get the mansion ready for a ball.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome am I."

"Very not." Rebekah replied.

He missed their banter at moments. Few hours later, they were ready to receive their guests.

"Ah if everyone could gather please." Elijah said. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know whenever my Mother would bring our family together like this. It is tradition to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a century old waltz. So all of you could find yourselves a partner. Please join us in the ballroom."

He asked someone to dance with him, and that was when he noticed her with someone. She looked beautiful.

She had just gotten to town that day from New York, it had been a total surprise to the town her pregnancy, even to her. She hadn't expected that, when she received the phone call from Caroline telling her about the new family in town that she had to meet. She had chosen the dress on the last minute. Matt had insisted in going with her.

"Elena."

"It is tradition." She replied as she curtsied.

She thought she was seeing things, Elena looked around for him. He was dancing with Tina Fell and she felt something, a feeling she hadn't felt before. After the song ended she walked towards Hayley who was talking to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Where are they from?"

"Oh they're from England. The second brother lived in Boston for two years." Hayley said. "He recently divorced. I think Nik said that his divorce was finalized six months ago."

"Oh." Elena said.

She noticed a blonde girl walking towards them.

"Hayley. Nik's looking for you."

"Thank you." Hayley said. "Elena, this is my sister-in-law, Rebekah. Rebekah, this is my best friend Elena."

"Hi nice to meet you." Rebekah said. "Do you know what are you having?"

"Hi, likewise. Yes, it's a girl."

"How fun."

"Yes."

"He's not in a mood." Rebekah said to Hayley. "You look pretty."

"Thank you."

Few minutes later, an older lady joined them. Rebekah introduced Elena to her. She was Elijah's mother, Esther. She had noticed how he was avoiding her.

"Why don't you join us tomorrow for breakfast?" Esther questioned. "You two are invited as well."

"Thank you." Elena replied. "I should get going."

"I'm coming with you." Caroline said.

Caroline and Elena left together.

"You seem sad, Care."

"It's not you, I promise."

"What is it?"

"Since you returned, Matt has been ignoring me." Caroline said. "I thought, never mind."

Elena tried to make her friend talk, but she didn't. Caroline dropped Elena at her house.

She hated being alone in that house, she even felt asphyxiated with all the memories. She walked the stairs towards her room, she was truly sleepy. Elena removed her makeup, brushed her teeth and then washed her face. She changed into her pajamas.

"Tomorrow is a big day." Elena said to her belly as she massaged it. "I'm going to tell your Daddy about you. He has to know, if he doesn't want to be part of your life it's okay. I'm here for you, I won't abandon you like my biological mother did, but thankfully I had my Mama, who took care of me. Now it's time to go to sleep my little ladybug."

She then thought about what Caroline had said as she set the alarm in her phone. The following morning, her alarm starting ringing and she turned it off. She got ready to go and meet the rest of his family, she was nervous. Her phone started ringing.

"Hey, I'm picking you up." Bonnie said. "I already picked up Care."

"Okay." Elena said.

Few seconds later, Bonnie was in front of her house.

"Good morning." Elena said.

"Good morning." Bonnie and Caroline said at the same time.

They got there and Elena rang the doorbell and to her surprise he opened the door.

"Good morning, please come in." Elijah said.

Her heart was going a thousand miles per hour and the baby started moving.

"Welcome." Esther said. "Thank you for coming, food is ready."

They headed towards the kitchen. There was an empty chair next to Nik and Esther had seated Elena next to Elijah and to her other side was Rebekah. Esther introduced the rest of her children to Elena. The front door opened and closed.

"You're late." Bonnie said. "You're the princess of time."

Hayley huffed. "Stupid car decided to die."

Nik got up for her. "I told you, I could get you a new car."

"I told you, I can buy one myself." Hayley said as she sat down.

"I won't say it again." Niklaus replied.

"Good." Hayley said.

They all started serving each other.

"So you were born here in Mystic Falls?" Esther said. "You're the daughter of Natalie."

"Step-daughter. She took care of me since I was one month old as my biological mother left my Dad and me for his best friend."

"I'm sorry." Esther said.

"I am not. Natalie was my mother for all purposes, she was the one who was with me. I wasn't planning on returning to Mystic Falls, I couldn't stand being here." Elena said. "How do you know my Mama?"

"Her mother was my Mother's best friend and she came to stay with us when she broke up with John."

"Oh. My biological mother's doing." Elena replied.

"Have you picked up a name for your baby?" Rebekah questioned.

"Every time I pick a name, I keep thinking that's not her name. I'm going to wait till I have her in my arms and decide her name then."

"That is what we did." Sage said as she was holding her baby girl.

"Can I?" Rebekah questioned.

"Yes."

Rebekah placed her hand in Elena's belly and the baby moved.

"She moved." Rebekah exclaimed happily.

"She must like you, because she doesn't do it for anybody else." Elena replied.

"We have tried but she won't move." Hayley said.

"Oh come on, Hayley let it go." Elena said.

"No." Hayley said.

"I'm intrigued, who is 'we', Hayley?" Elijah questioned.

"Bonnie, Caroline and me." Hayley replied.

"Can I try?" Elijah asked Elena.

"Yes." Elena answered and moved her hands.

"She moves."

"Yes a lot." Elena replied.

"We should move to the living room." Esther said once everyone had finished with breakfast.

"I'm sorry, where's your restroom?"

Rebekah told her where the bathroom was, she needed to pee. She needed to find a way to speak to him. When she got out of the restroom, she got lost and walked back to the kitchen.

"The living room is over there." Elijah said and pointed to the direction to go.

"Elijah, she's the result of not protecting us during the shower that morning." Elena said as fast as she could.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Are you saying she's my daughter?"

"Yes." Elena replied.

"Last night you arrived with someone." Elijah said.

"That someone is my ex. We broke up before I left to New York."

* * *

 _ **So I hope you like it! Please leave a review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting yesterday a chapter, I forgot. Like always, I don't own TVD!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

He moved from where he was to where she was and stood in front of her.

"We can make it work." He said.

"Are you sure?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." He replied.

He kissed her and she kissed him in return.

"I missed you." She said.

"Me too."

"We can go again and try." Elijah said.

"Um, let's first have this child first, and then we can talk about that." Elena said.

"Deal." He replied.

"How are we telling them?" Elena questioned.

"We just do it." Elijah replied.

"Okay." Elena said.

Elijah got what he was doing before Elena had given him the news about their baby. Elena was walking ahead of him.

"Family, Elena and I had met before in New York. I am the Father of her baby." Elijah said as he set the plate in the coffee table.

"Are you two getting married?" Rebekah questioned.

"We haven't discussed that yet."

"Now her I like." Esther said.

They continued talking for a little while as Esther wanted to know about Caroline and Bonnie as well, until Caroline's phone started alerting her of a text message.

"My ride is here." Caroline said.

"Who's your ride?" Hayley questioned.

"Ty."

"Why?" Elena questioned.

"I said yes." Caroline whispered.

"Oh." Elena said. "Are you sure about that decision?"

"You don't need to rush into a hasty decision." Esther said. "He likes you, but he's a little stubborn. Think about it."

Caroline nodded and then said goodbye.

"She's going to get hurt." Bonnie said.

"Maybe." Elena said. "But she'll figure it out."

"I should get going." Bonnie said. "My boyfriend just got back."

"I'll take her home. We still need to speak about certain matters."

Elena nodded as they were seating side by side.

"Bye Bon." Elena said.

"Bye." Bonnie said. "Thank you for everything."

"Thank you for coming."

Bonnie walked towards the door.

"Elena, let's take a walk." Elijah said and got up.

"Yes." Elena said as Elijah helped her get up.

"Set up a date."

"Rebekah." Esther said warningly.

Elijah guided her to the back patio.

"I was married before I met you." Elijah said. "In fact, the day I met you my divorce had been finalized."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I left Mystic Falls after the funeral of my parents and broke up with my ex that same day. I didn't know how to tell him how I felt. I know it was wrong."

"I'm not afraid of getting married again."

"I just don't want to get married while pregnant." Elena replied.

He gave her a look and she just blushed.

"It's a picturesque town."

"Would you like to stay in here?" Elena questioned.

"I want to be close to my siblings." Elijah said. "I drew apart from them when I married Tatia, as they didn't like her. I said and did some horrible things to them for her."

She got his hand. "At least you're making amends."

"I just can't believe I did that to them."

"Don't. Don't punish yourself now. You're with them now. It's a new start." Elena said. "We're going to build a new start together."

"Yes." He said and smiled. "We're going to make it."

"Mhmm."

"So do you know any houses that are for sale?"

"There's one but I think it's falling apart."

"We could remodel it."

"Yes." Elena said. "What about living arrangements? I don't want to live in my house."

"What about while the house is renovating you could live with me and my siblings?"

"I like that." Elena replied.

"I still need to go to Boston to get some things from the house." Elijah said. "Would you go with me? I mean if you want to."

"I want to but."

"She won't be there. The house was mine before we got married. We lived somewhere else when we were married."

"When are you planning on going?" Elena questioned.

"Probably by the end of this week." Elijah replied.

"I'll be ready." Elena said putting his hand in her belly. "You were just talking and she moves, she's moving more now."

"Elena, I can't wait to meet her." Elijah said.

"I can't either." Elena replied.

"You need rest. Come, let me take you home." Elijah said.

"Thank you." Elena said.

They walked towards the house holding hands. He liked that.

"Did you decided on a date?" Rebekah questioned.

"No, not yet." Elena said. "But you'll know."

"I'm driving her home." Elijah said. "We are going to pick up her things and drive back home. She doesn't want to be alone."

"Oh we could have girls night." Rebekah said. "Now we're more girls."

"Bekah, we're going back to London after the wedding." Sage said.

"Oh."

"We'll be back." Elijah said.

They walked towards the door and he opened the door of the car for her.

"Is she always like that?" Elena asked.

"No." Elijah said. "I'm surprised, my siblings really like you. They're actually not that open with people."

Elena showed her the house she was talking about. He was going to call the number to make plans to buy the house. After making the phone call and arranging everything to buy the house.

Elena was in the clouds, he had helped her pack her things she wanted to take with her and then drove back to the mansion. She was falling asleep, when she woke up, she was already in a bed. She slowly opened her eyes. He was next to her in the bed.

"Are you awake, sleeping beauty?" he questioned her.

"What time is it?"

"It's been two hours and a half." Elijah said.

"Wow, that's being the longest."

"Do you want to go somewhere to eat?"

"Yes." Elena replied.

He got up and helped her get up. They got down the stairs and told his family they were going out. They walked towards his car and he opened the door for her. She wanted to tell him that he didn't have to do it, but she knew he would continue to do it.

"Where do you want to go?" Elijah questioned.

"Not here." Elena replied. "I know a really good place in a nearby town. What? They would take us there when there was football games in that town."

"I didn't say anything." Elijah said.

"Your look said it all." Elena replied.

Elena gave him the address of the place. They headed there, they chose their table.

"So I've been looking the laws of Virginia as to know when I can remarry because I do want to marry you."

"So when that would be?" Elena questioned him.

"You set the date." Elijah said.

The waiter walked to their table to give them the menus and asked if they wanted to order something to drink, they both said water. The waiter gave them a few minutes to decide what they wanted to have. Elijah asked Elena what to order and she suggested one. Elena called for the waiter and told her what they were going to order. She waited for the waiter to leave them alone. They set up the date for their wedding on the last Saturday of April.

"Elena, will you marry me?" Elijah questioned as he showed her the ring.

"Yes." Elena replied.

He put the ring in her finger. After they had finished eating, he paid and they left the restaurant holding hands. The time was coming fast, her belly kept growing.

"Elijah my water just broke up."

He got up as fast as he could and then drove towards the hospital, he was with her all of the time. She watched him hold their daughter.

"I love you, darling." Elijah said.

She smiled, "I love you, too."

Elijah walked towards her and gave her their baby.

"My little ladybug." Elena said. "She's everything I dreamed. Babe, did you call your family?"

"No I forgot. I'll call them once you're in your room." Elijah said. "You need rest."

"Okay." Elena said handing Elijah back the baby.

Elena closed her eyes, when she woke up she was already in her room. His family was already there.

"She's so beautiful. Congratulations." Hayley said.

"Now, to get that dress ready." Rebekah said.

"Yes." Elena said.

They already had everything ready for the wedding, they had just needed the right fitting for Elena's dress.

"Did you decide on a name?" Hayley questioned.

Elena and Elijah looked at each other.

"Her name is Natalia Aliyah." Elijah said.

"A very beautiful name." Sage said.

"Thank you."

"Okay out." Esther said. "She needs rest."

They left clearly making it known that they didn't want to go.

"The name suits her." Elena said.

"Yes."

There was a knock on the door, and Dr. Fell walked in to check on her.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll come by tomorrow morning to check up on you."

"Thank you."

The Doctor left and left them alone.

"I already made the reservations for that hotel." Elijah said.

"When did you do that?" Elena questioned.

"When you were sleeping." Elijah said. "I got us your room."

"Seriously?"

"You're now picking up Caroline's vocabulary?"

"Oh." Elena said and rolled her eyes.

"You don't mind?" Elijah questioned.

"No."

"Good." He said and leaned in to kiss her.

The following morning, Dr. Fell knocked on the door and check her up.

"You're both ready to go home. I'll fill in the discharge papers."

"Thank you." Elijah said.

The moment Elena got out of the hospital, Rebekah was already there to talk about the wedding dress and get her measurements.

"Now, you're kicking me out of my own home?"

"Yes." Rebekah said.

"I'll be in my office." Elijah said and then looked at Elena, "let me know when this one goes away."

"Hey." Rebekah said.

Before they knew it, the day had finally arrived. It was her wedding day. Rebekah and her friends were helping her get ready, she was nervous.

"You look beautiful." Rebekah said. "You're ready."

They headed down for their outside wedding. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him. They had a beautiful daughter together and she wanted more, they had talked about it and agreed on a number of how many children they wanted.

"Welcome, we're all gathered here to celebrate a marriage." The minister said.

Within minutes she was Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson, it seemed crazy to her. He kissed her. They danced most of the night and their little girl was asleep most of the time.

"You guys, it's time." Rebekah said.

"Are you sure you can take care of her?"

"Go. I'll take care of her." Esther said. "I won't go back home until your back."

Elena took a deep breath and kissed her little girl, Elijah and Elena said goodbye and left. They were going to fly to New York, Elijah and Elena waited for their flight to be called.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Thank you, husband."

At that moment, their flight was called and they got up to board their plane. Three hours later, they were landing in New York, from the airport they headed straight to their hotel room.

"We could start making a baby." Elena said as they entered their room.

"I have been waiting for this day way too long."

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello lovelies! I'm making it up to you for forgetting to update a chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

They had been married for ten years now, he was happy with her. She had given him two beautiful daughters and two handsome boys. He was having a Christmas party for his employees.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful, Mrs. Mikaelson." Elijah said as he kissed Elena's hand.

"Thank you, husband." Elena said.

"What is it? I know something is troubling you."

"She keeps eyeing you."

He kissed her. "I'm still crazy about you. Darling, I've been thinking, could we make another child?"

"Yes, I'd love that." Elena said.

"We could leave right now." Elijah said.

"Let's retire to our room." Elena said.

They left the hotel ballroom and headed towards their room. The following morning they were woken up by Elijah's phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Daddy, when are you coming home?"

It was his 7 year old daughter. He was half asleep, half awake.

"In a few hours will be there."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye." Elijah said and then hung up. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She replied.

He kissed her, few hours later they were getting ready to head back home to their family. He had to wait to know if they were going to be parents again, the wait was long and then she had wanted to wait for the three months to pass before telling their family and friends. He was in his office and his secretary was giving him some papers.

"Good morning, Matt."

"Good morning. Caroline told me the good news about the baby. Congratulations."

"Thank you. We're really excited. Emma wants a little sister."

"I should start working on that case."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

The time seemed to go rather fast, they had found out that they were having another baby girl.

"Hey, you're busy?" Elena questioned Elijah from the door frame as he was giving instructions to his secretary.

"For my lovely wife? Never." Elijah said. "Where are the kids?"

"They're with Niklaus and Hayley."

"So you want to have a lunch date with me?"

"Yes, husband."

"Excuse me, I'll be back later." Elijah said getting up and walking towards Elena, he massaged her belly and kissed her.

"What is it?" Elijah questioned.

"The kids want to go to Boston for their yearly vacation." Elena replied.

"It's already too close to your due date."

"It's only for a week, besides we're not even going on an airplane."

"You really want to do this?"

"Yes."

"What about my family?"

"They are on board with this. Your Mom will catch a flight to Boston and meet us there."

"I am not completely that happy about that."

"So we can start planning?" Elena questioned.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Thank you, babe." Elena said and kissed him.

After lunch, he headed back to his office. He was working on a very hard case when Matt stopped to say goodbye. He also got up and began to walk towards the door. Once he got home, Elena and the kids were making plans.

"Daddy!" Emma said and ran towards him.

"What are you doing?" Elijah questioned as he picked her up.

"We're writing down what we want to do for our vacation."

"Can we cancel it until the baby arrives?"

"No Daddy."

Elijah glanced at Elena, she was holding on to her laugh. After planning their trip and having dinner, Elijah and Elena put their kids to sleep.

"They are excited." Elena said.

"And so are you." Elijah replied.

"Yes."

Before he knew it, the day of the trip had arrived. It was early Saturday morning and the kids and his wife were excited, he on the other hand was panicking. The kids all got up without being asked and got their things down the stairs within minutes. Elena gave him a look when she saw him.

"Just in case, she decides it's time." Elijah said.

They were waiting for the rest of the family to head out, they made continuous stops along the way as they were driving with kids and Elena being pregnant. Finally they were in Boston.

"When is gramma coming, Daddy?" Emma questioned.

"Her flight is about to land. Do you want to go with me and pick her up?"

"Yes, Daddy."

They headed towards town, towards the airport to pick up his mother. They said hello and headed back home. They would take turns making breakfast and lunch, their dinners would be out in the town. It was already Wednesday and it was dinner time.

"Elijah." Elena said as he opened the car door.

"Yes darling."

"You were right about not coming, my water just broke." Elena said.

He looked around to his family.

"Change of plans, family. We're heading to the hospital."

They all moved as quickly as they could and headed towards the hospital. He got there as fast as he could. The Doctor in the ER checked Elena.

"The baby is coming fast. We need to act fast, Elijah." The Doctor said. "Tatia, get everything ready."

"Silas, is the baby okay?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes she is." He replied.

They got Elena ready for her to have the baby.

"No epidural." Elena said.

"It's going to be painful." Tatia said.

"I've done it for four times, I know and I said no." Elena screamed at her.

"Okay."

Elijah kissed Elena's forehead and three hours later the baby was born. He had another little girl, they passed Elena to the recuperating room. He had texted his family about the baby being born and he was waiting for Elena to be passed to her room.

"You did amazing, you are amazing, darling." Elijah said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Elena said.

Once she was in her room, he texted them to give them the number of her room.

"She's so pretty, Mommy." Emma said and kissed her little cheek. "Hello Ava Grace."

The rest of his kids got to hold and kiss their new sister.

"She'll come down." Elena said standing right in front of him and got to fix his hair with her hand.

"Yesterday, I was changing her diaper." Elijah said.

"You blinked." Elena replied.

She looked at him and she was still so in love with him.

"Can I put him in jail?"

"For what, Elijah?"

"Stealing my daughter."

She gave him a look. "I was her age when we conceived her."

"Oh come on parents, not right now." Emma said walking down the stairs. "She's ready. Mom, we got to get going."

"Bye husband." Elena said and kissed him.

"Save me a dance."

"I will." Elena replied.

Elena and Emma walked towards the door. Her other three kids were already waiting for them, their third eldest was his father mini version.

"Why do we have to dress like monkeys?" Emmett questioned.

"Because that's what your sister wants."

"Why not a tie? I hate this thing." Emmett replied as he got inside the car.

"You can take it off when the wedding is over." Elena said as they got inside the car.

They headed towards the church, there were people already waiting for the bride and the groom was already there.

"She's coming right?"

"Yes." Elena answered. "You know her father would try to convince her not to marry."

"He never liked me."

"He never liked the idea of his daughter marrying anyone at all. If, he could he would had sent her to a convent. He likes you, it's only that she's his little girl."

Everyone started saying that the bride was about to arrive.

"You should be inside already."

"Okay." He said and then hurried inside the church.

"He's here right?" She asked as soon as she saw her mother.

"Yes." Elena said and then kissed her daughter's cheek. "You look beautiful, my little ladybug."

"Thank you, Mama."

The wedding ceremony was beautifully done.

"She's really happy." Elena said to Elijah.

"I've noticed that."

Elijah had noticed that his Emma was dancing with one of her brother's friends.

"Before you know it we would be having another wedding." Elena said. "It's part of life."

She wanted to laugh at his face.

"At least I have my Ava Grace."

The song ended and they were stopped by Ava.

"Daddy, Daddy, when can I marry like my sister?"

Elena tried to muffle a laugh.

"When you're old, older." Elijah replied.

"Oh, okay." She said and went to play with her cousins.

"You're having a lot of fun." Elijah said.

"Only a little."

He kissed her.

"They're ready to fly, it's just that I am not ready."

"Yes I know how you feel."

After a few more hours the newlyweds left the venue before the party ended.

"Mom, can I take off this thing?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes, you can."

They continued dancing, he still made her feel butterflies in her stomach every time.

"Daddy, Daddy. I know who I want to marry."

"Who?" Elena questioned.

"Micah." She replied and walked away.

"She's not lost." Elena said.

Elijah gave her look.

"Okay, okay. I won't say anything."

They continued dancing until Elena felt a little tug in her dress, they stopped dancing to look down.

"Mommy, I sleepy." Ava said. "Daddy can dance with sister."

She gave a look to Elijah, Elena picked up her little girl, Elena walked to the table and as soon as she sat down her little girl was fast asleep. She watched her man dance with his daughter.

"Hey, are you having fun?" Elijah questioned.

"Yeah, watching you dance with your daughter and with this one asleep."

"She's something else." Elijah said.

"You were the one that wanted the extra child." Elena replied.

"I didn't hear you complain."

"No, I loved making her."

"I know." Elijah said. "We should start planning our trip to New York."

"Yes." Elena said.

The party ended.

"Everything was beautiful." Rebekah said. "We had a lot of fun."

They all headed home. The kids went straight to bed. Elijah helped her put Ava in her bed, then headed to their room to get ready to go to bed. They kissed goodnight. The following morning, they were woken up by their little girl.

"Daddy, daddy I want pancakes."

"Okay, okay were getting up."

They got up. She made sure her Daddy made the pancakes.

"What's happening here?" Emma questioned.

"Ava made your Dad make pancakes."

"Nice." Emma said. "I want some too."

"Me three." Emmett said.

"Me four."

"Okay, okay." Elijah said. "But someone has to help me set up the table."

"You." Ava said to Emmett.

Emmett was going to reply but one look from Elena and silence him.

"You have to help me."

"Piggy back." Ava said.

"Piggy back." He replied.

Between the four of them they set the table. Elena took that time to go and stand beside Elijah.

"Who would had thought a one night could end like this?"

"Not me." Elijah replied. "It has been the greatest years of my life."

"Mine too and I'm happy with the family we have." Elena said.

"It's too early for your mushy." Emma said.

* * *

 ** _So this was the original end of the story, there's two remaining chapters._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello lovelies! Here's another chapter! Like, always I don't own copyrights for TVD**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"Do you have everything ready for our trip?" Elena asked Elijah.

"Yes, darling." Elijah said. "We just need to tell Emmett to take care of Ava."

"Yes." Elena said.

They were waiting for Natalia and Joseph. Ava entered their room.

"She's here." Ava said.

"We're going." Elena said.

They headed down after Ava.

"Mom, Daddy." Natalia said.

"Hello my little ladybug." Elena said. "Hello Joseph."

"Hello." Joseph said.

Elijah kissed his Natalia's forehead. They walked to the living room.

"Mom, Daddy you're going to be grandparents."

"Congratulations." Elena said.

"I don't understand." Ava Grace said sitting down in her mother's lap and her feet were in her father's leg.

"She has a baby in her tummy." Elena said. "Right now the baby it's a little thing."

"What does that make me?"

"You're going to be an aunt."

After a while, they left as they still had to inform his parents.

"It's time for bed, Ava Grace." Elijah said.

"I don't want it." She replied as the older ones were still watching a movie.

"It is not a question." Elijah said.

She got up grumpily and walked towards the stairs to her room, he followed her. Elena was already waiting for her.

"You know what to do." Elena said handing Ava her pajamas.

Few minutes later she was back. Elijah would read her a book, Elena would wait by the door. They had always done it for all of their children.

"You're supposed to have fallen asleep."

"I, not sleepy." Ava replied. "Daddy, how do you make babies?"

Elijah looked at his wife, who was trying to muffle a laugh. He was out of words, none of his other kids had asked that.

"Go to sleep, Ava."

"But Daddy."

"Just close your eyes." Elena said.

She did and then he walked out. He turned off the light and closed the door.

"You dodged that bullet."

"Yes, for now."

"I'll go and talk to Emmett."

"Okay."

He walked towards his room and got ready for bed. He was about to get into bed, Ava opened the door.

"Daddy, I love you."

"I love you, too." Elijah said. "Come."

She ran towards the bed and the moment she got to the bed she fell asleep. Elena walked into the room.

"She looks so much like you." Elijah said.

"Yet, she has so much of you." Elena said.

Elena got ready for bed, she then got into bed and kissed her little girl and her man. The following morning, they woke up and their children were in bed with them.

"You're getting too big for this, Em." Elena said.

"No I'm not." He replied.

"Jake, move!" Ava said. "You're on top of my leg."

"Sorry, Avie."

They all got up from bed and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. The girls were helping Elijah make breakfast, while the boys helped her set the table and putting coffee. They had breakfast together and as a team they washed the dishes. They went to the living room to watch TV, while Elena and Elijah got ready to take off. After a while they came down with suitcases in hand.

"We're leaving already." Elena said.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy." Ava said running towards them.

"Bye Parents." Emma said.

"We'll be calling."

"Okay." Emmett said.

"Make sure she sleeps at her time." Elena said.

"We will, Mom." Emma said.

They said bye to their kids.

"Natalia will be by later." Elijah said.

"Okay."

They headed towards the car, and leaving it in the airport until they came back from New York. They arrived at the airport in Richmond, an hour later their flight was called.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes." Elena said.

They arrived in New York, he had gotten them a rental car.

"Now, what?" Elena said.

"What about going for lunch?" Elijah said.

"It sounds good."

"So let's go to our favorite place." Elijah said.

"Let's go." Elena said.

They headed to their favorite restaurant.

"What are you going to order?" Elijah asked.

"Your favorite." Elena replied.

"Oh. Then, I should order yours." Elijah replied.

The waiter came by to take their order.

"Do you think she would ask one of her siblings?"

"I don't know." Elena said. "Maybe Natalia."

They continued talking until the waiter came with their order.

"Enjoy Darling."

"You too, husband."

They finished with lunch, Elijah paid and they headed out. They walked around central park holding hands.

"We're going to be grandparents."

"I know."

"My baby girl grew up so fast." Elijah said.

"Now, she's forming her own family."

"What do you think the baby is?"

"I think it's a girl."

"Me too."

"Lijah, Emma wants to visit her Gramma's grave."

"I don't think I'm ready for that." Elijah said.

"It's been five years." Elena said.

He simply shook his head.

"We could visit London, not that you necessarily go and visit your Mom's grave."

"It has to be before she goes back to school."

"I'll look into that." Elena said. "I think it's time we head to the hotel."

He gave her a look.

"As if you hadn't been thinking about it."

He smiled and then kissed her.

"You are right."

They headed towards their hotel, he got them checked in. They walked towards the elevator in silence as they were surrounded by people. The elevator opened and he helped her get in, they got to their room. He walked towards her and carried her to the bed.

"We should call home." Elena said checking time.

"Yes." Elijah said.

Elena got his phone and dialed Emmett's number, she wanted to know how things were back home. They were reassuring her that everything was okay. Ava was already in her pajamas, but seeing that her siblings were still awake she wanted to stay too. After their conversation with their grown children.

"I can feel your stare." Elena said.

He kissed her and she kissed him back. After a while they got ready for their day out, but first they were stopping for breakfast. After their day out, it was already dark when they went back to their room.

"You know you're the best thing that happened to me." Elijah said pushing her hair back.

"I know you were mine too." Elena said kissing him. "I wouldn't give it up for anything. I'm still crazy for you."

"Good because so do I." He said and then began to kiss her deeply.

"We need the sleep, Elijah. The flight back is going to be long."

"Yeah, but once home we won't have time."

"It's true." Elena said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

She laughed when he kissed her neck and things quickly escalated. The next morning they got super early and started packing. He checked them out and they headed towards the airport.

"Elijah?"

They turned around at the voice. It was his ex. She wanted to roll her eyes.

"Tatia, you remember my wife, right?"

"Yes I do." She said.

Elena's phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"I wanna speak with Daddy."

"Hold." Elena said. "Its for you, Lijah."

"Hello Ava. I am sorry for not calling you last night to put you to bed."

"You do remember helping bringing her into life right?"

"Yes." Tatia said.

"She's our plus." Elena said, she turned around to face Elijah. "We need to start moving."

He just nodded and said goodbye with his hand to Tatia. They walked towards their exit, he was still on the phone with their daughter. Few minutes later, they hung up.

"She's angry because we didn't call her."

"No, she's angry because you didn't call her."

He gave her a look and she just shrugged her shoulder. They called their flight, they boarded the plane that would take them home.

"Now two hour drive." Elena said as he opened the car door for her. "My gentleman."

"Always." He said and then kissed her.

"Let's get going before Ava calls again demanding your presence."

"She's learned from Emma."

"Yes." Elena sad as Elijah turned on the car.

They got to Mystic Falls within two hours and as he was entering the driveway his daughters were coming out of the house.

"Welcome back!" Natalia said.

"Thank you." Elena said as Elijah was getting the suitcases out of the car. "How have you been feeling?"

"Good." Natalia replied.

"Are you up to a trip to London?"

"Is Daddy going?" Emma questioned.

"Yes but he's not ready to visit Gramma's grave." Elena replied. "Let's get inside."

"When?"

"I'd say second week of August."

"I'm in, but I don't know if Joseph can make it."

"I'll call the rest of the family if they want to go." Elena said.

"Lunch is ready." Joseph said coming out of the kitchen.

"Good, I'm starving." Natalia said.

They started planning the trip to London, Elena called Bekah and she called the rest of her siblings and within minutes everything was settled.

"We should get going." Natalia said getting up.

"Goodbye." Elena said.

"Oh Mama come." Natalia asked.

Elena followed her daughter to the door.

"What is it?" Elena questioned her.

"Ava asked me last night as I was putting her to bed, how did we made the baby."

"She had asked your father about it, but he told her to go to sleep."

"I see, well I explained it with bees." Natalia said.

"Thank you." Elena said. "Call me when you get home."

"I will, Mama."

Elena saw her daughter and son-in-law get into the car and drove off, she got inside the house. They had moved into the living room to watch a movie. Fifteen minutes after the movie had started her phone began to alert her of a text. She looked it up, it was from her daughter she had gotten home safe.

"Popcorn." Ava said.

Elena had been the last one to the living room, and that meant it was her who had to make the popcorn. Elena got up and made popcorn. Half way through the movie, Ava had fallen asleep. They kept her with them until the movie finished.

"Okay." Elena said. "We're going to take a nap."

They took their sleeping baby girl to their room. They slept for a well of two hours, when they woke up Ava was not in the room. They headed down and she was with her siblings.

"We took her when we thought she would wake up so you would rest more." Emmett said.

"Thank you." Elijah said.

"What if we have dinner in the town nearby?" Emma said.

"No Grill?" Elena asked.

She could feel Elijah's glare.

"No." Emma said.

She looked at Emmett and he simply shrugged his shoulders. Elijah smiled at Elena and she rolled her eyes at his antics.

* * *

 _ **I hoped you liked the chapter, please leave a review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello lovelies! This is the last chapter of my story and like always I don't own TVD copyrights.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

"Are we ready?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes." Emma said. "Natalia and Joseph are outside."

"Emmett, go and open the trunk to put the suitcases."

They had a full house as they were getting ready to go to London. He was nervous, it was his first time in London after his mother's and Finn's death in the car accident. They had kept in contact with Sage and the girls and they would come visit them. They headed out of the house, Elijah locked the house. While everyone walked to their respective cars, Elena stayed behind.

"You can do this, babe." Elena said kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, darling." Elijah said. "It's not easy."

"I know, that's how I felt when I came back from New York, pregnant with our Nattie."

"You couldn't even stay in the house."

"Yes. Can you do that?"

"I guess I can."

"Let's get going then."

They drove two hours to Richmond and waited an hour for their plane to be called.

"Here we go." Elena said. "Ava Grace, give me your hand."

She willingly went with her mother. They boarded the plane and waited for the rest of the passengers to board the plane and soon after the pilot announced that they were taking off. Elena placed Ava Grace in between her and Elijah.

"Daddy, are you going with us to visit Gramma?" Ava said looking at Elijah.

"I am not, Ava." Elijah said.

"Why not, Daddy?" Ava said.

"It's complicated to explain." Elijah answered.

"Gramma wouldn't want you to be sad." Ava said.

Elena gave him a look.

"I sleepy." Ava said and rested her head in her father's arm.

"She's right you know." Elena said.

"Did you coach her?" Elijah asked.

Elena gave him a look. "Like if I could coach Esther's mini-me persona."

"Yes, she's like a reincarnation of my mother." Elijah said.

Hours later, the pilot let them know that they were about to land. Elijah woke up Ava Grace.

"Mama, we're hungry." Natalia said.

"Let's go to eat first and then we can go to the house." Elena said.

They all headed to a nearest restaurant, they all ordered what they wanted and were just waiting for their orders.

"So, are you ready to become a grandpa?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes." Elijah replied.

After they had finished eating they headed to their London home to take a nap before heading out. They had to divide the rooms for the whole clan. His three daughters were going to stay together, and his two sons, including his son-in-law were going to stay in another room.

"That flight was long." Elena said. "I had forgotten."

"Yes it is." Elijah said. "It's been so long since we've been here."

They walked down the stairs towards the living room waiting for his family to wake up. Minutes later, his little girl came bouncing down the stairs.

"Ava Grace, were are your sisters?" Elijah questioned.

"In the room." Ava Grace said getting comfortable in her father's legs.

"Are they awake?" Elena questioned.

"Yes, they'll be down." She said placing her head in his chest.

"Are we the first ones down, Daddy?" Natalia said.

"Yes." Elijah replied.

"She couldn't sleep." Emma said pointing towards Ava as they noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"You should had sent her to us." Elena said.

"You needed rest."

"It was okay." Natalia said. "I kept waking up to vomit and after a while she kept talking to my belly. She reminded me of Gramma."

"Why?" Elena questioned.

"She told the baby that if she/he didn't behave she would put him in timeout." Natalia said. "I could sleep afterwards."

"Yes, she's bossy like our Mother." Klaus said as he was getting closer to them.

The rest of the family started getting down.

"So what's next?" Kol questioned.

Elijah told him to quiet down.

"Oh sorry." Kol said.

They decided to stay home and watch a movie and have homemade dinner. The following morning, they headed down for breakfast. Elijah and Elena came down and soon after their Ava Grace came down the stairs still in her pajamas and ran straight to her father.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"Pancakes." Ava replied.

The maid left to let the cook know what they wanted for breakfast. Emma and Natalia came down.

"You're going with us right, Daddy?" Ava questioned more like an order.

"I haven't made up my mind." Elijah replied.

"It's time." Ava Grace said.

The maid entered the room with Elijah, Elena and Ava's food. Natalia and Emma wanted the same as their little sister.

"She's right, Daddy." Natalia said.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll open it." Ava said.

"No." Elijah replied.

"I'll go." Elena said.

Elena got up and walked towards the door.

"Hi, Aunt Sage." Ava Grace said as she was still sitting down in her Fathers legs. "I'm finished, Mama."

"Okay go to the room and begin to change." Elena said.

She got down and headed towards her room. One by one the rest of the family started getting down, they all had breakfast and then headed towards the cemetery.

"Hi Mum." Elijah said as he left a red flower. "I miss you, we all miss you."

All his siblings left a flower to their mother.

"Hi Gramma." Emma said as she placed a white flower down. "I love you."

All the grandkids left a flower for their gramma and then it was the turn to say hello to Finn. It wasn't that easy. He missed them.

"Hi Papa." Claire said. "We miss you so much."

"I love you, Papa." Caitlyn said.

"I love and miss you, Finn." Sage said.

They all left a flower for Finn and then after a while they left the cemetery.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Ava said.

"Yeah, what she said." Natalia replied.

They headed towards a nearest restaurant to have lunch.

"Congratulations on your baby."

"Thank you, Aunt Sage." Natalia replied.

They were waiting for their orders.

"How have you been feeling?" Sage asked.

"Vomiting most of the time."

"I know the feeling." Sage said. "Both times."

The waiter came with their orders.

"Yummy." Ava said as she took the first spoonful.

After they had lunch they headed home for a much needed nap, this time Elijah and Elena took Ava Grace with them. Ava Grace moved towards Natalia and place her hand in her sister's belly.

"You behave."

Then, she turned and walked towards them. Elijah picked up their baby girl, they headed to their room. She woke up before they did, she watched them sleep.

"Hey darling." Elijah whispered.

"We made such beautiful kids." Elena said looking at her baby girl.

"Yes we did." Elijah replied and kissed his little girl. "She keeps us in our toes."

"She does." Elena said. "Can't wait to meet our grandchild."

"Me too." Elijah said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Elijah said.

"The family wants to go out and have dinner." Natalia said. "Maybe we should get going and you get to meet us."

"Sounds good." Elena said. "Where do they want to go?"

"Gramma's favorite place." Natalia replied.

"Okay." Elijah said. "We'll be there when beauty queen wakes up."

"I'll let them know."

"Thank you."

"Bye." She said and got out of the room.

They waited until their baby girl would wake up.

"I'm hungry." Ava said.

"Good because they're waiting for us to go eat." Elena said. "Wait, I need to fix your hair."

They got ready to head out to the restaurant, they got there they noticed someone talking to Emmett. Ava went straight to Emmett.

"I don't know who's more jealous." Elijah said. "The big sister or the baby sister."

"Yes I noticed that."

Elena and Elijah walked towards Emmett.

"Let's get going, Ava Grace." Elijah said.

"No, my Emmett." Ava replied without looking at her father.

Ava Grace was looking intently at the girl and it reminded her of Esther, the stance too. After a while she left and they walked to their table. Ava didn't want to separate from her brother.

"Who is she?" Ava questioned Emmett.

"Her name is Ainsley." Emmett said.

"She's the interchange student, right?" Natalia questioned.

"Yes." Emmett replied.

"She lives here?" Ava questioned.

"Yes." Emmett replied.

"Good." Ava replied.

Emmett looked at his mother, she understood the look. She needed to speak to her son. The waiter came and took their orders. She ordered for Ava and herself.

"We just ordered." Hayley said.

The waiter came back with their food, they started eating. After dinner they decided to walk around.

"You like her?" Elena questioned.

"Yes Mama." Emmett replied.

"Your big overprotective sister will understand, but the little territorial sister not so much."

"Mama, help me out."

"I will think about something." She said kissing his cheek.

They walked back to the rest of the family, she saw her man with his daughters and she fell in love with him all over again.

"Where's Jake?" Elena questioned.

"He's in there." Elijah said pointing to a store.

After a moment Jake came back and they decided to go home.

"It's time to go to bed, Ava Grace." Elijah said.

She started crying, but started moving towards the stairs. Emma informed them that she was sleeping with them. They headed towards the girls room and put their baby girl to bed, Elena talked to Ava about Emmett. Ava didn't really wanted her, but they convinced her to give her an opportunity and she replied with allowing her one.

"She has one opportunity, Emmett." Elena whispered as she was by the door and Elijah was reading a story to Ava.

"I'll make do." Emmett said. "Thank you, Mama."

Elena received a kiss from her son, soon after he walked away. Ava finally fell asleep, he walked towards her. Elijah closed the door and they walked to theirs holding hands, they got ready for bed.

"Our children are growing." Elena said.

Elijah smirked.

"What?" Elena asked as she was getting to bed.

"It's not that funny when it's your turn."

"He's my baby boy." Elena said.

"He'll still love you, you know." Elijah said.

"I know."

The following morning they got up, more like they were woken up by Natalia and Ava Grace. He asked where Emma was and Ava replied that she was talking on the phone and that they were hungry and wanted pancakes. Elijah and Elena got ready and headed down to make breakfast, he was almost done when the rest of the family came down.

"Oh pancakes." Kol said and turned around to see Betty. "You make egg and cheese and I make the pancakes."

"Yes." She said.

They headed towards the kitchen.

"You need a day together." Natalia said. "We'll take care of the little munchkin."

Elijah and Elena finished with breakfast and then headed out, they said goodbyes to their kids.

"Where are we going?" Elena questioned.

"What about Hyde Park?"

"I'd like that." Elena said.

They got there, walked around from the entrance of Kensington Palace through Kensington Gardens and Hyde Park via Hyde Park Corner and Green Park and past the main entrance to Buckingham Palace, the park is divided by the Serpentine and the Long Water lakes. They were sitting down, sitting side by side.

"I love the family we have formed." Elena said.

"Yes and I love you more." Elijah added.

"I love you too." Elena replied. "You changed my life. I thought I wouldn't be happy anymore."

"You also changed my life and I am happy you're still in my life." Elijah added.

"Don't worry, I'll continue to be." Elena said.

"Good." Elijah said.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked my short story!**_


End file.
